1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a billboard display system and a billboard display method.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional columnar electronic billboards cannot change the position of the advertisement being displayed according to the location of an individual, this restricts the coverage of the advertisement. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.